


I'm need to Liam.

by greeneyeslovesblueeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Larry, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Niall, M/M, Niam Horayne, Romance, gomitas de colores, lonely liam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyeslovesblueeyes/pseuds/greeneyeslovesblueeyes
Summary: Liam tiene una enorme fiesta de cumpleaños pero nadie asiste, excepto Niall.O Donde Liam y Niall están muy enamorados pero no se atreven a decirlo.Creado para el cumpeaños diecinueve de Liam Payne.





	I'm need to Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en hechos reales.
> 
> No me hago cargo por faltas ortográficas.

En una noche en la que muchos deberían estar contentos, demasiado felices a lado de sus familiares, festejando riendo, comiendo tarta, abriendo regalos entre bromas. Los padres de Liam Payne miraban con mucha tristeza aquel tétrico salón; el cual habían rentado para el cumpleaños de su hijo, habían invitado a todos los chicos del curso de Liam, sin siquiera importar que no tomaran las mismas clases que él, ya había pasado dos horas después de la acordada en las invitaciones y no había nadie en aquel salón, mas que Liam y su familia.  
  
Liam estaba cohibido, le había agradado el gesto de sus padres, pero él no era precisamente un chico popular, o con por lo menos amigos, veía tras la ventana para no hacer contacto con la mirada de su madre y echarse a llorar, pero todo aquello era difícil. Era su cumpleaños joder. Habían invitado a media escuela. Nadie había asistido.  
  
El reloj del salón marcaba las diez con cuarenta y cinco minutos, nadie llegaba. Liam volteo la vista a la mesa del pastel y vio el enorme pastel que su madre había hecho, junto a tres regalos -que por supuesto eran de su familia- suspiro para que sus ojos no le dieran una mala jugada.  
  
"Mama, ¿y si comemos pastel?" al castaño le dolía hablar con aquel nudo en la garganta "Tengo mucha hambre" mintió para que su madre no se preocupara, pero su madre ya lo estaba.

  
"Claro pero traeré las velas" musitó apenas levantandose de su lugar para comenzar a preparar el pastel.  
  
Las velas ya estaban en el pastel de muchacho, sus padres estaban a su alrededor para cantarle el 'Feliz cumpleaños' y a Liam se le hacia difícil retener las lagrimas. Justo cuando la primera gota salada corrió deliberadamente por la mejilla izquierda del castaño, se escucho un ruido en la puerta, los pocos presentes –incluyendo Liam- voltearon alarmados enseguida '¿un asalto? Lo que me faltaba para el mejor cumpleaños' pensó el castaño.  
  
Gracias a miles de tropezones un chico de estatura baja y de cabellera teñida, logro pasar la puerta del salón, regresándose porque había tirado algo, al momento que volteo la mirada al salón, el chico rubio se sorprendió. No había nadie. ¿tan tarde era? ¿pero por que todo estaba tan limpio?. El chico rubio trago en seco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. La madre del festejado corrió hacia él casi eufórica, para abrazarlo.  
  
"Que alegría que hallas podido asistir a la fiesta Liam mi querido..." se pauso un instante al ver que no sabia el nombre del pequeño rubio.  
  
"Niall" contestó con una sonrisa tímida ante el recibimiento de la señora Payne  
  
"Claro, claro. Niall" la mujer hizo un gesto con su mano restandole importancia a su pequeño tropezón al no saber su nombre "¿tienes hambre?"  
  
"Por supuesto" contesto. Y no mentía, Louis lo había dejado, no había querido pasar por él solo por que tendría que pasar por Harry después de haber pasado por Zayn, para ir a la fiesta de Payne, si los cuatro había decidido asistir -aunque el único que conociera al castaño era Niall- así que Niall se había tenido que venir en autobús y lo había dejado muy lejos del lugar de la fiesta.  
  
Liam no se lo creía en lo absoluto. Alguien estaba en su fiesta. Alguien había llegado joder. Pero no era nadie cualquiera. Era Niall Horan, el rubio que siempre jugaba con los maestros en las cuatro clases que compartían –Literatura, química, historia y biología- no lo creía, como era que Niall había querido asistir a su fiesta. Como era que alguien como el estaba ahí con el saludando a sus padres como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida.  
  
El rubio, con mejillas sonrojadas y calor corporal al máximo, camino hacia el castaño con una bolsa de regalo en la mano.  
  
"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Liam!" dijo lleno de entusiasmo mientras que se lanzaba al cuerpo del chico contrario y le abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
"Sabes mi nombre" susurró sorprendido en el oído del rubio.  
  
"¿Pero como no iba saberlo?" pregunto sonriendo "Si vamos juntos en Literatura, química, historia y biología." el castaño lo vio sorprendido, si es que mas se podía.  
  
"Aquí esta Niall" hablo la madre de Payne colocando la comida frente al invitado de cierta forma inesperado "espero te guste, los dejo para que se diviertan" dijo la mujer muy agradecida.  
  
Niall asintió y comenzó a comer a lado de Liam. Si de Liam payne, el chico por el cual había pasado el peor primer año de secundaria, no entendiendo por que le atraía mas un chico que todas las chicas juntas del instituto. Se había dado cuenta después de un tiempo –gracias a una platica con Zayn, Louis y Harry- se había dado cuenta que no era homosexual, pero estaba enamorado del castaño Payne y había sido lo bastante astuto como para ocultar aquellos sentimientos.  
  
"Perdón por llegar tan tarde..."  
  
"No." el castaño interrumpió al ojiazul "Yo debería darte las gracias por asistir a mi cumpleaños, como puedes ver, no ha venido nadie" murmuro avergonzado, mientras rascaba su nuca distraidamente, con la mirada hacia el piso.  
  
¡No había venido nadie!. Pero que estupido, no había tomado eso como una opción, el pensaba que alguien tan bello como Liam debería de rebozar de amigos. Estaba equivocado. Los dos chicos se quedaron en un silencio totalmente incomodo.  
  
"¿Esto lo ha cocinado tu madre?, dios esta delicioso." hablo el rubio tratando de acabar con aquel feo silencio y abandonar el tema tan decepcionante.  
  
"Que bueno que te guste" murmuro el castaño "Tal vez tengas que llevarte bastante a casa" sonrió con un poco de molestia, al recordar lo entusiasmada que habia estado su madre con todo.  
  
"Me encantaría" murmuro un fascinado Niall  
  
Liam lo miro, y vio que no mentía, él estaba feliz por estar en su cumpleaños, comiendo lo que su madre había preparado. Niall saco un cajita de plástico que traía consigo en un maletín, llevándose el dedo índice a su boca mientras veía a Liam, para que este ultimo no dijera nada.  
  
"¿Quieres?" murmuro el rubio, con una cajita de gomitas de colores en sus manos  
  
"Claro." Liam lo miraba anonadado. ¿a caso podía existir cosa mas tierna que este chico? "Pero. ¿Por que murmuramos?"  
  
"Supongo que todas las mamás son iguales." se encogió de hombros "Y a mi mama no le gusta que coma gomitas, si no he acabado mi comida."  
  
Definitivamente no había nada mas tierno que Niall, y todo el sufrir que había pasado en el segundo año de secundaria -por ser descubierto, por un 'amigo' que amaba a Niall- había valido la pena por completo. Afortunadamente sus padres le habían aceptado tal como era.  
  
Ahí estaban dos chicos sumamente enamorados el uno del otro, pero ninguno de los dos estaba percatado del sentimiento del otro.  
  
"Ese chico, Niall, ¿es?"  
  
"Si." contesto rápidamente la mujer a su esposo "Aunque solo estén ellos dos te puedo asegurar que es el mejor cumpleaños de Liam."  
  
"No necesitas ni decírmelo, se le ve en el rostro, a mí pequeño muchacho."  
  
Los dos chicos platicaban de cosas escolares en aquella mesa, a Niall le hubiese encantado llegar mas temprano, para poder estar mas tiempo con Liam, era tan agradable, tan lindo, era él, el chico perfecto. El celular del rubio sonó y este se levantó rápidamente a contestar disculpándose con Liam.  
  
"¿Bueno', ¿Louis por que no han llegado?" pregunto al contestar

  
"Bueno, es que Zayn y yo hemos venido por Harry como acordamos y al salir a la carretera el auto de mi padre se ha averiado, le hemos hablado a Anne y ya viene con ayuda, te hablo para decirte que no podremos ir."  
  
"¿Qué?, ¿Pero por qué? Vamos chicos vengan" miro a Liam como le esperaba sentado frente a la mesa, le dedico una sonrisa sincera, caminado un poco mas lejos. "Solo estoy yo en la fiesta, nadie ha asistido, deberían ver como su madre me ha recibido, por favor no me hagan esto."  
  
"Pero como que no había nadie. Pero si es Liam Payne el chico de tu vida" grito Louis por el auricular  
  
"Calla Louis." le reto el rubio volteando para asegurarse de que el aludido no había escuchado.  
  
"Vale, vale, pero no puedo ya casi es hora de que entregue la camioneta no voy alcanzar, además..." se quedo pensando en si debía decir o no lo que se le había estado a punto de escapar  
  
"¿Estarás con Harry?" pregunto el rubio un poco ansioso.

  
"Si." contesto. Aunque no lo podía ver sabia que Louis se había sonrojado.  
  
"Vengan los dos entonces, por favor. " suplico esperando que su amigo se apiadara de él.  
  
"Sabes que no todos nos ven bien a mi y a Hazza, no quiero que se sienta mal esta noche"  
  
"Pero Liam es diferente"  
  
"No estamos seguros, Niall" suspiro el mayor "Hasta mañana." y el chico trunco la llamada  
  
El rubio camino con desanimo hasta Liam, hubiese querido que mas gente asistiera, que Liam se hiciera amigo de sus amigos, y él tuviera un buen cumpleaños.  
  
"Eran mis amigos" comento al sentarse de nuevo a lado de Liam "Averiaron el auto del padre de Louis, pro eso no pudieron venir." rió por lo bajo dandose cuenta que solo esas cosas le pasaban a Louis cuando se trataban de cosas de su padre.  
  
"¿Pensaban todos venir?"  
  
"Claro, no todos los días nos invitan a fiestas" comento un tanto sonrojado.  
  
"Pero ustedes son muy, alegres y siempre son muy conocidos por los maestros" menciono el castaño confundido  
  
"Mis amigos y yo somos una clase de exiliados, nadie en el colegio ve bien que Louis y Harry estén juntos..." la platica fue interrumpida gracias a que Liam se atraganto con el refresco "¿Estas bien?"  
  
"Si solo que, olvídalo." negó con la cabeza para recuperarse "¿Tus amigos son...?"  
  
"Si y me enorgullece mucho ser su amigo." dijo con valentia, esperando no recibir una patada en el trasero y que le sacaran de el salon.  
  
Entonces un rayo de esperanza, apareció en la sombría vida de Liam, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, pero se dio cuenta, que, aunque Niall había dicho que sus amigos lo enorgullecían, significaba que el era homosexual.  
  
"Me alegro , ellos necesitan todo tu apoyo, no sabes lo difícil que todo esto resulta."  
  
"¿Todo esto resulta?" musito Niall sorprendido "Acaso, tú, ¿Tú eres...?"  
  
"Uh, ¿Yo? Oh, no" balbuceaba nervioso mientras tiraba la bebida sobre la mesa "Lo siento Niall te he manchado."  
  
Niall solo sonreía, al ver que tan nervioso se había puesto el castaño, cabía la posibilidad de que Liam sintiera lo mismo, como también que este solo fuese comprensivo, pero de ser así, ¿Por qué se había sonrojado y había balbuceado?. Niall deseaba que la primera opción fuera la respuesta.  
  
"No te preocupes" rió el rubio, el ojimiel sintió morir "Solo es gaseosa."  
  
"Traeré algo para secarte."  
  
"Estoy bien Li." lo había llamado en diminutivo. Sin duda el mejor día de su vida. Respiro profundo para no quebrarse.  
  
"Ya vuelvo." se lebanto con rapidez desapareciendo de la vista del rubio en busca de algo para ayudarle.  
  
Con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, Liam camino hasta donde se encontraban escondidos sus padres-cotilleando- ignorándolos por completo tomo servilletas y salio de la especie de mini cocina-bar. Niall estaba dándole la espalda, solo fue cuestión de unos pasos mas para escuchar su hermosa voz.  
  
"There's nothing you can know that isn't known, Nothing you can see that isn't shown" su voz era preciosa, tan calida y tan irlandesamente dulce como el. "There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be It's easy" escuchar cantar a Niall, era como el paraíso, ver a Niall era como el paraíso, Niall era el paraíso, él en ese instante se encontraba en el paraíso. "All you need is love all you need is love, love. Love is all you need... I'm need to Liam" las piernas de Liam flaquearon, tanto que tropezó con una silla, y Niall se levanto horrorizado y las mejillas tan sonrojadas como las del castaño, los dos no dejaban de verse. El silencio era estremecedor.  
  
Liam junto fuerzas de donde no sabia que tenia, y se levanto por completo, Niall, por su parte estaba a punto de llorar del miedo, si Liam había escuchado su broma personal, y este imaginaba que no era cien por ciento heterosexual, y le odiaba. El pequeño Horan no podría vivir con eso.  
  
"Lamento todo, perdóname por favor." murmuro en un lloriqueo el rubio huyendo del salón.  
  
Liam permanecía estático en el salón, ¿acaso aquello había sido una declaración de amor?, ¿se suponía que era una?, ¿Por qué Niall había huido?, esas y mucho mas preguntas rondaban a Payne, antes de ser sacado de sus pensamientos por su madre.  
  
"¿Por qué estas todavía aquí?" esas palabras lo aturdieron  
  
"¿Qué...dices?" bacilo ante su madre realmente confundido.  
  
"Liam, desde que vi a el rubio entrar supe quien era" si había alguien que podía sonrojar mas a Liam de lo que ya estaba era su madre "Y he visto lo que acaba de suceder, eres correspondido hijo mió"  
  
En ese momento la sangre le llego al cerebro e hizo 'clic!' –así resolviendo su enrollo- dandose cuenta de lo obvio. ¡Niall lo amaba!, ¡Lo amaba!. Le dio un beso a su mama y prometió volver pronto, saliendo del salón.  
  
"Tal vez no llegue hoy." musito el hombre hasta llegar a su esposa, para rebozar de alegría.  
  
Niall se encontraba en un parque cerca del salón de fiesta, nervioso, Liam se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra, y el la cagaba dejando todo al descubierto, lleno de frió y temor miraba para todas partes rogando-literalmente- que Louis y Harry –y tal vez Zayn- se animaran a venir por el. Justo en ese momento, vio una camioneta, descarrilada a gran velocidad, eran ellos, sus amigos, ya no sabia si era mejor, quedarse en el frió y morir de hipotermia o subirse a la camioneta y morir en un accidente de Louis-provocado por los manoseos continuos de Harry- se paro resignado, era mejor morir, a que mañana fuera humillado por Liam.  
  
"Ni" escucho una voz agitada gritar, pero no le tomo atención "Niall, Nialler, ¡maldición Niall, espera!" aunque la voz fuera agitada, ya podía reconocerla.  
  
Era Liam. ¿Y si venia a golpearlo, humillarlo o algo parecido?, con un dolor en el pecho, ignoro su llamado, apunto de subir ala camioneta, sintió una mano en su brazo.  
  
"Niall" musito entrecortadamente "Yo también" tomo un respiro "Yo te amo" ¿había escuchado bien? Liam había dicho que lo amaba. ¡había dicho que lo amaba.  
  
Sin mas que decir, Liam fue valiente de nuevo, tomo el delicado rostro del rubio y junto sus labios, sus lenguas se fundían en baile armonioso, todo en ellos encajaban a la perfección, era el sueño de Liam y Niall hecho realidad, al fin.  
  
"Joder Niall, vas a subir ala jodida camioneta, hace frió" grito Zayn desde adentro del vehículo haciendo que todos-incluso los enamorados, Liam y Niall- rieran  
  
"Es obvio que no va a subirse Zayn, y si repites 'Jodida camioneta', el que ya no se subirá serás tú" musito Louis con gracia.  
  
"No molestes Louis, no es mi culpa que Harry, hoy no te de" carcajeo.  
  
"Zayn" musito el rulado tomando el brazo de su novio "Deberías conseguirte una novia" lo miro y volteo hacia la pareja "Liam y Niall" que se seguían besando "O, un novio." Los novios carcajearon.  
  
Niall sabia que era de Liam, y que Liam seria de él para siempre.


End file.
